Various types of sheet product dispensers are known in the art, including “center-pull” sheet product dispensers for dispensing sheet product from a center of a roll of sheet product. Sheet product dispenser nozzles may be used with center-pull sheet product dispensers, as well as other types of dispensers, to facilitate dispensing of the sheet product therefrom. Certain existing sheet product dispensers may allow a user to pull a leading sheet of the sheet product through an orifice, such as a single opening of a predetermined size, which may be defined in a nozzle of the dispenser. The predetermined size of the orifice may create a level of resistance sufficient to cause the sheet product to tear apart at perforations included in the sheet product. In this manner, after being pulled through the orifice, the leading sheet may separate from a subsequent sheet of the sheet product along the perforations. Ideally, after separation of the leading sheet, a relatively short amount of the subsequent sheet may remain external to the dispenser. This amount of sheet product may be referred to throughout this disclosure as the “tail” of the sheet product.
One problem with certain existing sheet product dispensers is that the orifice may be designed in such a way that a malicious user may tamper with the tail of the sheet product. For example, a malicious user may twist the tail into a tightly wound shape and push the entire tail through the orifice back into a body of the sheet product dispenser. As a result, the tail may be unavailable for subsequent users attempting to access the sheet product, resulting in user frustration and the need for maintenance personnel to reload the sheet product through the orifice.
There is thus a desire for improved sheet product dispensers for preventing malicious tampering of a tail of a sheet product dispensed thereby.